User blog:IdkWill/1338th Annual Hunger Games
If you haven't noticed, I am Ninja~Toast. I didn't want this wikia to die, so I'm going to recreate this! I realize that I may or may not even update this, but I don't care. I want a reason for this wikia to be even the slightest bit active, because it holds so much memories. I want to make a valid endeavor for a goal. Without further-ado, let the games begin! 'THIS YEARS TRIBUTES' Again, the 'Random Page' tab decided the tributes for this year. Esther Silver has won a special prize for winning last years games! She will be selected specially by the creator to compete in another series of blood and gore! How fun! This is the only interference in the tribute table I will be making. 'TRIBUTE TRIVIA' *Dagger, Watt, Esther, Madeleine, Daniel, Maizi and Nick will all be competing again for a consecutive year. **District 11's tributes will remain the same from last year. *The Capitol and District 8's tributes share weapon preferences. *Austin Power and Manner Krueger originally didn't have a training score, so I gave both of them one. *This is the very first time that my own tribute, Camellia, has been selected into these games. *If you find any fun-facts about the tribute table, no matter how silly or stupid it may sound, say so in the comments. I'll put it up for fun and giggles. :^) 'TRIBUTE GALLERY' ' Ricardo fredrick.png|Ricardo Fredrick of the Capitol|link=Ricardo Fredrick Emmeline shayd.png|Emmeline Shayd of the Capitol|link=Emmeline Shayd Copper overdeen.png|Copper Overdeen of District 1|link=Copper Overdeen Dagger kaylen2.png|Dagger Kaylen of District 1|link=Dagger Kaylen Jacob latinee.png|Jacob Latinee of District 2|link=Jacob Latinee ToriJones.png|Victoria Jones of District 2|link=Victoria Jones Watt powers.png|Watt Powers of District 3|link=Watt Powers Alyss shepard.png|Alyss Shepherd of District 3|link=Alyss Shepherd Mickey mcalister.png|Mickey McAlister of District 4|link=Mickey McAlister Almary wintes.png|Almary Wintes of District 4|link=Almary Wintes Magnas velocity.png|Magnas Velocity of District 5|link=Magnas Velocity Rania.png|Rania Key of District 5|link=Rania Key Austin power.png|Austin Power of District 6|link=Austin Power Esther silver.png|Esther Silver of District 6|link=Esther Silver Sebastian.png|Sebastian Vetteli of District 7|link=Sebastian Vetteli Camellia cyrellia.png|Camellia Cyrellia of District 7|link=Camellia Cyrellia Navy io.png|Navy Io of District 8|link=Navy Io Olive beatriz.png|Olive Beatriz of District 8|link=Olive Beatriz Dack lorio.png|Dack Lorio of District 9|link=Dack Lorio Kate bloom.png|Kate Bloom of District 9|link=Kate Bloom Lance.png|Lance Thrust of District 10|link=Lance Thrust Madeleine levenhire.png|Madeleine Levenhire of District 10|link=Madeleine Levenhire DanielTunde.png|Daniel Tunde of District 11|link=Daniel Tunde Maizi rhode.png|Maizi Rhode of District 11|link=Maizi Rhode Nick lovizio.png|Nick Lovizio of District 12|link=Nick Lovizio Avatar Paula.png|Paula Twoson of District 12|link=Paula Twoson Manner Krueger.png|Manner Krueger of District 13|link=Manner Krueger Kendra falino.png|Kendra Falino of District 13|link=Kendra Falino ' 'BETTING TABLE' Okay so betting on 28 tributes is a lot (and insane). Let's do top 10 instead. Our last winner of the Betting Table, Hyta100! Congratulations! If he is active, I will let him choose TWO WILDCARD TRIBUTES TO PARTICIPATE! These tributes can be either from this wikia (that aren't currently in the game) or tributes you created yourself (only need the info from tribute table + lunaii). The expiry date is when we reach the top 10. Any moment of time before this date, I can add the two tributes in the arena. I don't think that user will reply as the previous blog has been around 1 1/2 years old and this wikia is dead, but oh well. It's worth a shot. Anyway, let the betting commence! This wikia is dead so it isn't too surprising that I won't receive bets. Note that my bet was made before I let the random generator select the death order. GREEN '''means this tribute is currently competing. '''RED '''means this tribute did not rank within the top 10. '''YELLOW '''means this tribute ranked within the top 10 and earn $50 points. '''BLUE '''means this tribute ranked within the top 10 and was correctly predicted his or her position and earn $100 points. '''PINK '''means this tribute was correctly predicted victor and earn $200 points. '''PURPLE means this/these user(s) are currently leading with the most points. GREY 'means this/these user(s) are out of the running, and have no chance in taking the lead. 'THE 1338TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES! Let the 1338th Annual Hunger Games begin! 'DEATH CHART' This is the order in which tributes died. 'Day 1' 'EMMELINE SHAYD OF THE CAPITOL' The arena cornucopia is a vast emerald flatland. The grass is a shade of pure, vibrant green. The morning dew shimmers in the sunlight. It's truly beautiful; a delicacy for the eyes. That's all going to change when each grass blade becomes coated with crimson. In substitute of a cornucopia, there is a marble gazebo with a wooden roof finish. Weapons galore are packed into the tiny occupied space. The gazebo is well built but its surface area doesn't provide a decent shelter for the size of the careers this year. A few tributes this year attended career tryouts with flying colours. My district partner, Ricardo © is amongst the successful volunteers. Naturally I would never follow in his footsteps so I am entering the bloodbath alone. I position myself in a stance where I am ready to jump off my podium. When the gong finally rings out, I quickly leap towards two burlap sacks. I assume both will contain great supplies as both bags are bulging with items. I sprint away immediately satisfied with my loot but something stops me. The District 11 pair, Daniel (11) and Maizi (11) find themselves cornered through the mist of it all. Of course the career pack would chase Maizi first. She achieved a training score of 10 and outscored many of the careers; she's clearly a threat. The duo peer up into the distance and realize the entire career pack is on their tail. That's when they strike. In an instant, Maizi loads her bow. Ricardo runs at her. What is he doing? Maizi had a loaded bow and never misses. He's going to die. I don't wait for my district partner to die. He chose the careers and this is his punishment. I'm not going to force myself to watch someone die when I don't have to. I do feel slight remorse. Ricardo was a fun soul throughout the days in the training center. He made these dark times a bit brighter which I appreciate. But then he chose the careers and his motives changed. I must move on for his and my sake. I escape into the forestry without turning back, zoning out the screams of dying tributes. Rest in peace, Ricardo. I might've been hostile ever since you joined the careers, but you are from home. You shared a special place in my heart. Your death will not be in vain. 'MAIZI RHODE OF DISTRICT 11' Ricardo © immediately ran at us. I shot him down with an arrow, but that isn't going to save us yet. The careers are zoning in on us, letting other tributes flee easily. I understand I'm a target, but why go for Daniel (11) too? He doesn't deserve a hopeless death like this, where he isn't able to fight back. We've already been tormented enough last years games. I died in the bloodbath, and Daniel survived through days of torture as his allies keeled over. Why are we here again? Why were we resurrected just to become immediate targets by the careers? Especially Esther (6) who survived the onslaught and was crowned victor, just to return to the arena again. Wasn't the Capitol's promise to live the remainder of their life in peace, not to be a candidate for every other games proceeding their victory? Is there an escape from this? Copper (1), by far the most vicious of all, dashes at us at full speed. I load my bow, aim and fire. My arrow whizzes straight past him. That shot might've cost my life. Copper lunges at Daniel and takes his life with a single slash. Daniel's expression looks slightly happy. He didn't have enough time to react or feel pain. Despite this, his blood splatters everything in proximity. His torso is dismembered from his lifeless body. His organs and colons droop out of his upper and lower half of his body. Mickey (4) joins the fight, slashing his trident towards me. I use my bow as a shield, blocking his attack. Mickey is far too close to me, so I remove an arrow from my sheath and stab him in melee range. His hip becomes torn open, pouring with blood. A flare ignites in his eyes and he throws his trident at full strength, connecting with my cranium. I fall over in agony. My brain feels like it's being heavily compressed. It feels... peaceful. Like my soul is gracefully floating away from my body as I watch myself die in anguish. It's like I'm watching the whole thing unfold and that I've been completely detached from my physical form as my essence rises to heaven. My vision blurs and gradually transitions to a bright light. I follow it. 'NAVY IO OF DISTRICT 8' I'm not treading far from my pedestal, proceeding the bloodbath with caution and distancing myself from the careers. My gain from the Cornucopia isn't exactly the most profitable supplies in the arena, though the career pack is attacking as a single unit and I don't plan on dying. I strap two backpacks around my shoulders and chuck three canteens into a pouch. I think I'm pretty set. I spy Olive (8) scouting the core of the Cornucopia and bolting towards me with a heap of supplies. She even managed to support a crate with a single arm. As expected, from an athletic survivalist. "Hey! You want me to take that for you?" Olive kindly offers, slithering my measly bloodbath provisions compared to Olive's on her forearms like thin paper. Olive and I are very close after training, but sometimes with her dexterity and proficiency I end up feeling like trash. Us two are preparing our departure when a strong force throws me to the ground. Sebastian (7), who strayed from the career pack, confines me to the ground. His axe sparsely scrapes a thin layer of skin as I try and fight back. It's no use; I'm no tall, gigantic wonder like Sebastian is. Olive, reacting sharply headbutts Sebastian and takes dominance. She doesn't hesitate to plunge a dagger stowed in her belt and plunges the thick blade into his temple. She unsheathes her knife from Sebastian's stomach and bathes the edge coated with trickling blood with her sleeve. "Shall we go?" Olive suggests, retrieving her supplies and leading us out into the plantation. I feel somewhat relieved knowing that Olive is my accomplice. 'CAMELLIA CYRELLIA OF DISTRICT 7' I stand by a cowering Esther (6), as our district partners and a few others from the career alliance corner us. Madeleine (10) and Lance (10) are accompanied with us; however only half of us are equipped. Madeleine has a bow and sheath of arrows, while I swing a miniature cutlass. We're no weaklings, though against the careers charging into battle is suicide; but retreating may not be an option anymore. The careers have chosen us as prey; it's either fight or die now. During training, Esther and I had our district partners. Austin (6) and Sebastian (7) sought to ally with the careers. I'd never align with such fiends who kill for fun, but the guys had different morals. They abandoned us. They flung us aside and treated us like we had no meaningful value. And now they're planning on killing us. I won't go down that easily. Austin lunges at Esther with a long sword. I deflect his strike with the curve in my blade. I guard Esther with my left hand, shielding her from the battle. I retaliate Austin's attack with my right hand, slicing his chest open. He flails his arms in the air, gasping for air. I spin around just in time to catch a trident soaring at us in the corner of my eye. I tackle Esther and dive towards the side, merely avoiding the three-pronged spear. Madeleine nicks an arrow and releases at our culprit; Mickey (4). He gazes in disbelief at the pointed arrow head mutilating his abdomen. He sluggishly yanks the arrow before toppling over from blood loss. Hope starts to shine on all of us. Maybe we can pull this off. That is, until all of District 1 and 2's tributes arrive fully stocked with weaponry. My eyes dilate as Copper (1) begins sprinting towards our alliance with a sword that weighs twice as much as he does. "Okay guys, you have to go. I'll stay and hold them off. All you guys need is a little stalled time. Just go!" I command the trio. Esther opens her mouth as if prepared to protest, but Lance grips her wrist and tugs her away with Madeleine. I smile and turn back to face Copper, knowing that if I don't live at least my friends will escape. That's all I need to fuel my passion to keep going. Copper immediately strikes with great strength. I barely deflect his attack with my thin blade, and immediately lose balance after such a devastating blow. Copper in a split second delivers another strike, this time hitting spot-on in the center of my torso. Copper slyly and deviously smirks before releasing his scimitar, engulfing me in a dimension of darkness. The careers leave me at the hands of death as I helplessly crawl away. 'NICK LOVIZIO OF DISTRICT 12' I'm in panic mode, struggling to obtain supplies for our group. Paula (12) ran away in fear but gave distinct directions to where she would wait for us. I don't blame her, I had to summon all my courage to attend this year's bloodbath. Luckily my other allies spring into action without breaking a sweat. Kendra (13) and Manner (13) are hauling goods that could last us the entire duration of the games. I merely picked up a palm-sized pouch and a knife. Clearly we know who has contributed to the group the greatest. "Good job, buddy! Can you carry this?" Manner congratulates me on my pathetic bloodbath pick-ups and tosses me an over-sized backpack. The weight of this single backpack is absolutely phenomenal, though if Kendra and Manner can lift their portion I'm sure as hell going to help. I spy the careers chasing the District Three pair, though both successfully manage to escape the bloodbath. I honestly find that surprising, considering how heavy Watt (3) is. I shouldn't criticize though, as last year he survived much longer than I did. Suddenly, the careers train their eyes upon us. "Time to bolt." Kendra proposes unusually calm despite the situation. Abruptly, Manner slumps to the ground after a shrilling cracking sound. A spear pokes out of his back, rupturing his spinal cord. Kendra's eyes widen at the sight of her fallen ally. I feel a gnawing pain in my chest. I horrifyingly peer down and spot a dart horned in my shoulder. "Shit! Can you stand?!" Kendra shouts somewhat alarmed. The stress is extremely visible in her expression. Things are spiraling out of control. I force a nod, cringing while clenching my shoulder. The pain is unbearable. "We have first aid. All we have to do is get the fuck out of here. Don't give up yet!" Kendra takes off while I quickly limp after her. I pass a wounded Camellia (7) who is mutilated from the chest under. She grasps the soil with both fists as she desperately leaves the chaos unfolding near the Cornucopia. With a final hoist she keels over from blood loss. I ignore the tragedy before me and close my eyes. This is a lot more brutal than I remember. 'COPPER OVERDEEN OF DISTRICT 1' The scent of death fills the Cornucopia as tributes that were either too helpless, or foolish, or both, meet their oblivion. That's just what happens in life. The strongest prevail while the weakest perish. And I'm far from feeble. I'll plow through whatever the Capitol can throw at me and forever plummet the gamemakers into shame. Bring it on. "Hurry the fuck up! Don't let the weak escape!" I snarl at the careers, as I drag Dack (9) by his shirt collar. I confiscated his measly dagger with ease. The fuckwit is storming a barrage of tears, pleading for his pathetic life. I can't wait until I'm through with him. As I prepare for our little torture session, I witness Rania (5) held in a headlock by none other than my district partner. I'm somewhat impressed; I've never shot her for the career type, to kill without a weapon nonetheless. Then again, Rania did score a 4. "I got one." Dagger (1) regrettably announces, as if harboring doubt. Magnas (5) hesitatingly steps forward as if challenging Dagger to a standoff, but ultimately flees. He kept to himself throughout all of training, so I doubt a molecule in him cared nor respected for Rania at all. I unsheathe my sword and start carving Dack's face, as he cowers in fear and clutches the cold ground. Resiting will solve nothing. "Hey Copper, watch this!" Tori (2) cheers, brandishing a set of throwing knives. A quick snap of the wrists casts a pointed blade straight in the direction of an alliance of three. The tallest one endures the fatal blow and topples over. The knife soared straight through her head, slicing chunks of brain matter. An instant death. A girl, Esther (6), bawls in agony and clutches the lifeless hand of her ally. Lance (10) barely convinces Esther to flee, barely escaping a second and third projectile. "How'd you like that?" Victoria flirtatiously asks, playfully biting her lip. "Wonderful, cupcake." I blatantly, sarcastically mutter before returning to Dack's persecution. "Now, it's time for some real fun!" I take the dull edge of my knife and yank his tongue from his throat. Dack throws himself into hysterics as I gradually sink my dagger into the tissue in his tongue. A thick stream of crimson begins to clog his throat. Tauntingly, I raise his dismembered tongue and toss it aside. I abandon a delirious Dack, suffocating from the congest of clot in his mouth, ensuring a brutal demise. It feels good to be a career. 'PAULA TWOSON OF DISTRICT 12' I'm overwhelmed by immense guilt. The courage I rallied wasn't enough to participate in the bloodbath. I indirectly foiled my allies. I'm not exactly a powerful competitor, but my presence alone must've contributed to something. I hope everyone returns in one piece. Kendra (13) emerges from the clearing, hauling a wounded Nick (12) over her shoulders. A dart still lanced into his gut probably impeded walking without assistance. "This is fixable. Let me see." I announce reassuringly. I carefully extract the blunt, sharp weapon and rip a piece of my own jacket sleeve to disinfect the contusion. Kendra anxiously searches through her bloodbath loot for medical supplies and retrieves a bundle of gauze. This will have to do. I eagerly acquire the bandages and inspect his open blemish once more. Now that I've slowed the flow of blood, the discolouration on his flesh is visible. This can't be good. "I knew it. It was just too good to be true." Nick mumbles hopelessly. WIP LOL IM LAZY w/e i'm still updating :^) If you can tell, I'm not writing to my best potential. These games are to keep the wiki active! Updates hopefully sometime this week! :) Category:Blog posts